1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwires used in supporting garments. As used herein, the term “supporting garments” is intended to include brassieres, corsets, swimsuits, peignoirs and other foundation garments that have breast-supporting cups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brassieres and similar supporting garments typically include an underwire in the form of a semi-rigid stiffening member of a generally arcuate U-shape that is positioned below the breast cup to provide increased support to the garment. The underwire is placed in an appropriately shaped fabric pocket or sleeve that extends from the central portion and along the lower and outside portions of the breast cup to a position at the wearer's side, under the arm. The resilient underwire of the prior art can be made of a metal, such as steel, having a rectangular, oval or other cross-section, or from polymeric materials in a variety of cross-sectional shapes.
As manufactured, a U-shaped underwire of the prior art has a length “L” defined by a longitudinal axis extending from one end to the other. The underwire also lies flat in an unstressed state, its longitudinal axis lying in a plane. As used herein, “longitudinal plane” means the plane in which the longitudinal axis of the unstressed arcuate member lies.
When fabricated from metal, the underwire will twist when subjected to a torque applied to its ends. A lateral force applied normal to the plane of the to longitudinal axis at a point near one end will also produce a twisting, or torsional movement of the underwire. However, the prior art underwires are essentially stiff and rigid and, resist flexing or bending in the portions at either end of the underwire.
When assembled in the supporting garment, the outer end portion or terminus of the underwire is positioned in a soft fleshy area of the wearer adjacent to, or under the arm. The application of lateral forces by the end portion associated with the wearer's movements can be uncomfortable. This discomfort arises because the end portion of the underwire is too rigid to flex or twist outwardly in response to these forces. As a result, the rigid end portion of the underwire, including any cushion tip, presses uncomfortably on, and into the wearer's flesh.
The ends of the underwire, one of which will generally be along the side of the breast proximate the wearer's arm, and the other of which will generally be at the cleavage portion of the breast, distal the wearer's arm, are stiff and rigid, and typically include sharp corners or edges as manufactured. During movement the rigid ends of the underwire, and other portions intermediate the ends, can press uncomfortably against or into the wearer at particularly sensitive portions of the wearer's body. This discomfort is most commonly experienced by wearers of larger cup sizes, individuals having a fleshy torso and those engaged in physical activity that includes stretching, turning and twisting the torso.
In order to alleviate this discomfort, it is well known to provide a soft auxiliary cushion tip of plastic or the like, at the ends of the underwire. Such cushion tips are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,040, 3,777,763 and 3,608,556, and represent efforts to provide greater comfort to the wearers of supporting garments constructed with underwires. In this type of prior art underwire, this tip is referred to as a “Comfort Tip”.
It is also known to coat the entire length of the arcuate member with a polymeric composition and to provide an enlarged tip at either end, usually of a different type and/or color of polymer or plastic material. The coated underwire and plastic tip can be prepared by spraying and/or dipping the underwire into a liquid composition. In this type of prior art underwire, the tip is referred to as a “hard tip” or “dip tip”.
The need for a soft cushion tip such as those disclosed above is also particularly critical should an end of the underwire break through the sleeve or cover of the brassiere that contains the underwire. This can occur after repeated machine washings of the brassiere. Whether the soft coated underwire cushion tip remains within or extends through fabric cover, the tip and end portion of the arcuate member is relatively rigid or stiff and uncomfortable.
In addition, underwires of conventional design do not always allow garments in which they are fitted to flexibly follow movements of the body of the wearer. This is particularly so for wearers requiring a larger cup size, when the wearer leans forward, bends over or twists the torso in such a manner that the tip presses into the sensitive side of the torso and/or breast causing discomfort. While imparting firmness to the supporting structure of the brassiere, underwires of the prior art often do not provide the flexibility necessary for the comfort of the individual wearer. For example, pressure points or sections along the longitudinal axis of the semi-rigid underwire can press uncomfortably against the wearer's ribs and/or flesh.
Other portions along the length of the rigid arcuate member can press against the wearer's torso to create zones of discomfort. These other zones can include the underbust, the breastbone, the rib cage and the region between the underbust and breastbone. As will be understood by one familiar with the art, as well as wearers of supporting garments who have experienced the discomfort and have no experience or interest in designing such garments or underwire assemblies, the precise position will vary with the type, size and style of the supporting garment, as well as the anatomical proportions, posture and physical activities of the wearer.
While soft plastic cushion tips and other alternative underwire constructions have generally achieved commercial and wearer acceptance, there exists a need to provide an improved underwire that exhibits enhanced flexibility at one or more positions along the longitudinal axis and end portions to overcome these and other disadvantages associated with existing underwires.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an underwire for supporting garments, such as brassieres, having at least one portion configured for increased lateral flexibility.
Another object of the invention is to provide an underwire of metal or polymer in which the end portion which may support a cushion tip, has greater flexibility in response to lateral forces produced by the wearer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a garment that is provided with an underwire having at least one end portion configured for increased lateral flexibility to provide enhanced wearer comfort.
As used herein, the term “lateral force” means a force applied in a direction that is normal to the longitudinal axis or longitudinal plane of the underwire in its flat, unstressed condition.
As used: herein, the term “flexibility” means the extent to which a portion of an underwire will elastically bend in response to the application of a lateral force, where the lateral force applied does not permanently deform the underwire.
As used herein, “enhanced flexibility” means that a portion of the underwire is relatively more flexible and exhibits greater flexibility in response to the application of a lateral force than an adjacent portion of the underwire.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garment that is specifically designed and constructed to receive a custom-fit underwire assembly that is inserted into the garment at the point of sale to provide maximum comfort to the individual wearer.
A further object is to provide a garment that is constructed to receive an underwire of the present invention that is fitted into and secured in place in the garment.